Liquid-pervious fibrous non-woven fabrics formed of staple fibers of thermoplastic synthetic resin are known. For example, a non-woven fabric disclosed in JP 2009-30218 A (PTL 1) is formed on the upper surface thereof with a plurality of ridges and grooves spaced one from another in a machine direction and alternately extending in parallel with one another in a cross direction orthogonal to the machine direction. The lower surface thereof is substantially flat.